


His Boy Friday

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, all i write is fluff, bad fluff once again, bad grammar, cashton fluff, i really liked the flow though, im lazy once again, that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum likes a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Boy Friday

Calum enjoys being pinned down to the bed, he enjoyed feeling Ashton grind on him and take control. He likes it when Ashton pulled his hair and groaned out his name, he likes knowing he's the only one who can make him feel the way he does. He enjoys the occasional spank, Calum loves dirty talk, he clings onto every filthy word that comes out of Ashton's mouth: being told how tight he is, how much of a good boy he is,how responsive he is. He enjoys kissing Ashton like there is no tomorrow and leaving in the morning with his lips still swollen from the night before. 

One of his favourite moments is when his cock disappear into Ashton's mouth, the feeling of lust that fills him and the soft moans that escape both their mouths.

Calum also has a particular thing for the cuddling afterwards, the body heat being shared in a method that wasn't sex. He likes being able to hold Ashton close every night and tracing non-existent pattens onto his skin. He enjoys being able to geek out over Dragon Ball Z and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; talking about their music and their dreams and what they want from life.

Calum likes  seeing Ashton without his hair messed up from sex but naturally and his glasses perched on his adorable nose. He loves knowing how down to earth and loving Ashton is. All the little kisses are like gold to Calum; he treasures them and will still be in a dreamy state when he leaves. 

He loves it when Ashton takes his hands in his, reassuring him it'll be all right and his parents will be okay with them just by using his large, warm hands. Being able converse to Ashton without using words is beautiful to Calum, it shows how much of a connection they have.

He loves being able to show his absolute affection for Ashton in public. He loves how all the simple things they do are the best. Being able to joke around with Ashton and always knowing he'll be there to laugh at all his lame jokes was reassuring and made him feel all tingly inside and happier than he could be with anyone from his past. Calum likes all the cutsey names Ashton calls him. He smiles at the fact that only his Ashybooboo could call him things like calbear and cutie cheeks. He is excited at knowing that he doesn't have to hide from his mum any more, that he could talk about Ashton without feeling guilty.

Calum loves how great Ashton is at comforting him, how happy he could make him feel after a bad day. He loved making Ashton smile, he loved being his source of happiness, hope and love

Calum loves Ashton.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of gave up at the end, oops? not sure about the rating


End file.
